


Falsely Accused

by Luci_A_Fucking_Satanic_Gay_Goose



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: I kinda regret calling phone guy Scott and you'll see why, I think I need help, and I don't even know why I'm publishing this, but Vincent is the good guy here, i don't even know what this is, this is so bad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:48:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24379729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luci_A_Fucking_Satanic_Gay_Goose/pseuds/Luci_A_Fucking_Satanic_Gay_Goose
Summary: After being arrested for the disappearances of five children, former security guard Vincent is put on trial for the kidnappings. He is hated by the whole town of Hurricane and is constantly bullied for not only his supposed crimes but also for his unusual complexion. He knows it wasn't him, he knows who the true culprit is but snitching is forbidden in this game. After all, he's not the only one in town with purple skin.
Relationships: Vincent/Phone Guy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Falsely Accused

_**Vincent's POV** _

It was a normal day, I wasn't asleep for once. I'd been let out of work while the cops investigated the pizzeria. I still couldn't believe those kids had been taken that day especially in the restaurant itself. Too many lives cut short in a single hour. They still haven't found anything yet. No bodies or evidence. I think they're gonna shut this investigation down pretty soon. I mean, it ain't going anywhere and probably won't be for a while. The cops in this town certainly give up quickly and I know that from experience. When we were younger, my friend got mugged in the street and basically nothing happened. The guys were only a year older than us at the time and they got away with it. Poor Will, he really didn't deserve it. We both got bullied pretty badly as kids. The other people at school thought we were freaks. I know purple skin isn't normal but the teasing got so unnecessary. I haven't heard from William in a while, which is weird because he's normally the conversation starter. It's strange for him to become distant. I wonder where he is.

"Hey!" the door opened and Scott walked into the apartment.

"How was your day?" I asked, looking over at him.

"It was fine," he said, leaning down and gently kissing my forehead,"you?"

"It was alright, mainly just spent it lying here like lemon," I sat up properly and returned the kiss.

"More like a grape," he laughed.

I've also known Scott since I was young. I think he was the first person who looked past the alien-like skin and saw me and Will as normal boys. He's also the only person I have ever fallen in love with.

"So Freddys is still under investigation? Those poor children. Let's just hope that the restaurant stays open. I don't think we can afford you losing your job," he said, hanging his bag on the back of his chair.

Scott works in a small department store while I work as a night guard at the local pizzeria, Freddy Fazbears Pizza. We both make enough money to get by but just barely. If any of us lost our jobs then life would turn to hell pretty quickly.

"It'll be fine. Freddys has definitely been through many lawsuits and I think won the majority of them."

"I wish only the best for the families of the kids. Must be horrible for them not knowing if any of them are dead or not," Scott sat next to me.

I ran my hand through his hair, which he dyed red a few weeks ago, and kissed his cheek.

"Yeah, I wish only the best for the families and I hope the children are found alive. We need at least something good to happen in this town," I replied.

We sat in silence for a few minutes, the silence filling in the gaps of our conversation. If William was here right now, we'd still be chatting away but he wasn't.

"Love you Vincent, I just want you to know that," Scott whispered.

I looked up at him in confusion. What does he mean?

"I love you too Scott," I said.

"Want to prove that to me?" he leaned a little closer.

"Is that a challenge?" I raised my eyebrows.

"Maybe..."

I laughed and kissed him again, ready to lose myself in a world where it's just me and him.

******************************************************************************

I don't know what time it is but it was getting late. I had my arm around Scott, he was tracing tiny circles on my chest which tickled. His head was on my shoulder. I still felt slightly hot. The apartment was quiet. We usually just don't speak after but I needed to ask.

"Have you heard from William at all?" I asked.

He looked up at me.

"No, last time I did was about a month ago and even then the conversation was short."

"That's not like him though, I know it isn't," I murmured.

"I don't know Vincent, when I did talk to him he told me..." His voice trailed off.

"What did he say?"

"He... tried to kill himself a few weeks before, he failed. I was worried but I just couldn't bring myself to tell you. I'm sorry," he started crying.

I was in absolute shock. Will tried to... kill himself? I never thought that he would even be depressed, let alone suicidal. He was always so happy even when we were treated like shit stuck on people's shoes, I just don't believe that he would consider that as an option. If he's gone off the rails then I need to set him on the right track. I need to talk to him. I sat up and pulled the covers off my legs, gathering up my clothes which were scattered across the floor.

"I have to talk to him then," I said.

Scott didn't respond to me so I got dressed and grabbed my phone from my bedside table. I dialed Will's number and waited for him to pick up. He didn't, it went straight to voicemail. I decided to leave a message, hoping he would hear it and respond.

"Hey William, it's been a while, huh. Um, Scott told me about the... uh... the suicide attempt and I wanted to talk to you about it. So, if you get this could you call me back cause I'm worried about you. Hope to hear from you soon, bye."

God, I hope he does call me back. I mean, suicide is a big thing, if he was trying to end it then I had to help in some way. I can't just stand by and hope he doesn't try again, that's not how it works. I should know, I went through a year of that shit and it was not fun. I still have the scars on my wrists. It felt like everyday was my last and I don't want Will to feel like that. I sigh and sit down on the sofa, my head in my hands. As if I wasn't stressed enough already. First there's the possibility that I might lose my fucking job and now I have Will to worry about. I just wish he would tell me where he is, it would be a big help. I'm so tired of not knowing what is going on, I feel like a concerned parent waiting for my kid to get home at night. I can feel the tears in my eyes, I fight them back. I can't cry right now, I need to focus, I need to have a clear mind. I need some god damn sleep. I think about going to sleep on the sofa, I kinda left the conversation at an awkward moment with Scott. I didn't really want to face him after that. I decide not to, I should talk to him about this as well. He obviously didn't handle it very well. I start to get up but I'm interrupted by a knocking on the door. I pause, a little confused. Who the hell would be knocking at this time of night?


End file.
